


Little Sister

by smgmcrznana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe is a homeless teen, Fluff, Gen, Nyx and Libertus to the rescue, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smgmcrznana/pseuds/smgmcrznana
Summary: So how does Crowe end up joining the Kinglaives and where does thelike a sisterstuff between her and Libertus originate?





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue like winter (bleucommelhiver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleucommelhiver/gifts).



> I took the idea of _Nyx and Libertus meeting little Crowe_ and it got a bit out of hand. Nonetheless, hope you enjoy!

Crowe must had been five years old when she first truly feared for her life, driven out of her village under skies on fire, Niflheim destroying all she had ever known. Now that feeling returned, faced with two men who were adamant in offering her help, not leaving her alone on the bench, her hard bed for the cold night in Insomnia.  
  
  
  
"Hey, come on.. join us for some food?"

  
  
Something about them made them different from the people that usually accosted her; they were clad in uniforms with fancy details, but even they appeared worthwhile and the question genuine she couldn't afford to let her guard down. She was weak, weaker than she had ever felt, starving and cold. Usually she could scare away pushy strangers with a showing of her knife easily retrievable from her boot, but right now she was too tired to even raise her head off the bench.  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
  


Her words lacked the threatening _fuck off_ tone that usually did the trick, all she could muster was a pathetic thin voice. _Fuck, even talking hurts now_.

"Come on, it's warmer inside." Nyx crouched down and looked into her eyes, her pale face obscured by a scarf and dirty hair.  
  
  
  
The concern in his voice was so clear, it made apparent to Crowe that she must have looked just like she felt; _fucking freezing._ There was no denying it, the night could very well be seriously damaging to her health if she stayed out. Her body was already suffering from the cold, the more she tried to keep still the more her teeth clattered and her body shook. Frost was biting, gently settling in the threads of socks she was wearing, shoved inside tattered boots. There was hours to go still before she could crash at her usual library for warmth and protection.

  
"Okay. How about we introduce ourselves? I’m Nyx, and that’s Libertus and we’re on our way to our usual joint, free food on us. You can have our ID cards and -"

  
Against her better judgment Crowe lifted her head, soft hair of her scarf sticking to the cold surface of the bench before she pushed herself up to sit. Nyx stood up and backed away, giving her space with a concerned look. Perhaps it would be better to just follow than to argue with strength she didn't have. She stood up now on stiff legs. With a wave of her hand she signaled them to lead and without word she followed, a deliberate step behind the taller, merrier men, hands tugged away in pockets.

The lights of the dinner hit her like a fist to the face, too bright for her strained eyes. The fact that the interior was also damn _loud_ didn’t help a bit, but it was quiet, simple tones from the radio and few people chatting. And the _heat_ , only a couple of steps inside but it already felt like heaven to her. Crowe had no clue what kind of food they served here but it already smelled wonderful. She could hear sizzling and hot pots hit stoves in the kitchen as she followed them to what appeared to be their usual table, her stomach growling loudly. They sat down and Libertus handed her a menu.  
  
  
"Get whatever you like, okay? And as much as you can eat."

  
She kept blinking her eyes to adjust and stop them from watering, still not used to the lights. The words on the menu were small and a blur to read, she folded the menu, putting it back on the table. "I'll just have whatever you'll have."  
  
  
Libertus nodded, a cautious smile. As they waited for the food, the questions that Crowe expected but dreaded started.

  
  
"Are you from around here?" No answer or glance Libertus' way.

  
"How old are you?" He kept probing.  
  
  
_Alright, Crowe. here we go, might as well get this over with._    
  
  
"I don't know."

  
"You don't know?"

  
"15 or 16."

 

Libertus stared at Crowe in disbelief. Worried glances were exchanged between him and Nyx before they were interrupted by a waiter and the arrival of food; three big plates that looked better than they smelled. Crowe almost wanted to cry at the sight. She tried to sit up straight but ended up hunching over her plate, too tired to care how it looked. If she could keep herself somewhat steady and put food on the fork and the fork in her mouth then that was enough she decided. She ate with quick, big bites, eager to combat the painful hunger that was clutching her stomach.

Done with their plates, Crowe’s empty before both of theirs, Libertus ordered an extra meal for them to share, but it was evident through the way he still looked at her that he meant for Crowe to eat it, She didn’t protest. This time they waited in silence for another round of food, a silence that somehow made her speak, Nyx and Libertus looking at her with kindness.

  
  
"I don't have a home.. or a family."  
  
  
  
She wasn't sure why she had said it. It was not something she had felt the need to actually say it before. She kept staring at her dry hands.

  
  
"Neither do we." A soft reply from Nyx. He turned to Libertus, pointing his fork at him. "We could ask the Captain if she can borrow a bed, just for a while."  
  
  
"You think he'll agree to that?" Libertus pondered his words.

  
  
"No harm asking, and as scary as he is, I find it hard to believe he would turn away a kid." There was a nonchalance to Nyx that made Crowe curious.

  
  
"I really don't think he'll like it, Nyx."

 

"Hmm. Guess we'll just have sneak you in and out then." Nyx winked at Crowe, a glint in his eyes that almost caused her to smile. Libertus laughed. She didn't argue, still not sure what the hell they were talking about. But she felt safe, something she hadn't felt in a while.

 

  
That same night Crowe was in a part of Insomnia she had never been with two men she had only just met. As Nyx said they snuck her in; he checked inside to see if the coast was clear, then stood guard as Libertus guided her to a room in a part of the building that was rarely used and patrolled.  
  
  
"As long as you stay inside the room until we get ya, it will be alright, okay?" Libertus opened the door and she peaked inside. It was grey and dust filled the air, there was a bed and a cupboard and no windows, but it was still a thousand times better than the bench.

  
"Okay, so, each morning at 04:30 I will knock on the door and escort you out, alright? And then we'll meet at the dinner, at.. 21:00? And then I'll escort you in again. You got a watch?"

  
Crowe fixed Libertus with a hard stare.  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Demanding an answer, almost accusing him of a crime.  
  


"Because you need a place to stay." Libertus simply said as he fixed his watch to her wrist, Crowe letting him do it, still dazed and bewildered by all that had happened.  
  
  
"Also it's rather fun." Nyx's happy voice roared behind them, joining them to say goodnight.

 

"Now go get some sleep, alright?" Crowe felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder push lightly her in before the door closed behind her.  
  
  
She sat down on the bed, a hard mattress with no pillow. She was asleep the moment she lied down.  
  
  
  
  
*  *  
  
  
  
  
Nyx and Libertus remained the only people Crowe saw inside the building that seemed more important than her. Slowly as she let her guard down she learned of what it meant to be a glaive and became fascinated by the magic they wielded, reminiscent of the stories she had been told as a child. They would all hang out in _her_ room and talk, when they were absolutely sure they weren't needed anywhere, just talk for hours. Nyx and Libertus told her about their home of Galahd, its luscious nature and wild animals, their childhood and how they would return when the war was over. They brought her food and other necessities, which according to Libertus also included gifts. The grey room was soon littered with trinkets and plushies, things that she had grown out of a long time ago. It almost looked like a nice place to live.  

As weeks went on life became easier. Crowe would say goodbye to them in the morning before they had to work and then meet Libertus at the dinner. _Always Libertus_ , occassionally Nyx would be there as well. She didn’t have to worry about food, the weather or where to sleep.  
  
  
It all went smoothly until one late night on their way back in.  
  
  
Libertus had heard a noise and went to investigate, leaving Crowe to stay put outside of the door they sneaked her in and out of. It didn't seem to be anything of concern to her; she haven't even seen a rat in the place. Suddenly she was startled by a voice.  
  


"And you are?"

 

"I- " Next to her stood a stranger, her heart racing at his sudden appearance. There was no one else around but him; a tall man in uniform looming over her, radiating authority and importance. She could hear fast, heavy steps running towards them. Libertus had seen them from the other end of the dark hall. _Okay, don't pull out your knife just yet, Crowe._

 

"Captain! Captain! Sir! I can explain! Uh.. This is.. my little sister! She's staying in one of the free barracks until we can get her a place." Libertus appeared next to her almost magically, not so convincing in his made-up lie.

  
"This is a serious break of protocol, you are aware of that, Libertus. Under no circumstances do we not allow civilians inside this building." Titus' stare shifted between Libertus and Crowe.

"Yes captain, but.. " Libertus was still panting, trying to figure how to best handle the situation, fumbling with his words.  

"You are to report in my office, Ostium, along with the girl." A clear order.

"Captain, we can explain!" Nyx's voice roared through the hall, too late to intervene. Titus just raised a eyebrow at him.

"You too, then, Nyx. Office, now."

  
Crowe thought about running off for a second, but she felt Libertus’ hand on her shoulder keeping her in place, she turned to look at him.  
  
  
"It will be alright."

  
Her questioning with Captain Drautos was quickly over, only having her name, approximate age and birthplace to give, and the addresses of some of the shelters she had stayed at in the past. She answered flat out, trying to figure out the fabled captain she had heard Libertus and Nyx talk so much about.

 

"So you and Libertus are not related?"

 

"No, sir." There was no point lying when she had already told him all there was to know about her.

 

"Very well, miss Altius."

 

Crowe was told to wait outside, another officer keeping an eye on her. When Libertus and Nyx reemerged it was with shit-eating grins and thumbs up, a worrying contrast to their captain following them with a scowl. Convincing Titus to let her remain cost both Libertus and Nyx a month and a week’s punishment; the length of her illegal stay, the details both men kept mum about despite her frequent attempts at getting them to spill.  
  
Crowe was moved to a more suitable room, soon fully furnished by Libertus against her wishes. During her time there she was allowed to walk around in other areas of the building and welcomed in dining hall for three meals a day. Nyx and Libertus began dragging her to their training sessions and introducing her to their friends. Slowly but surely she was integrated into the fascinating world she had been living at the edge at, hidden away in that grey room. Her integration into that world, and Libertus and Nyx’s lives soon went beyond her imagination.  
  
  
  
  
*  *  
  
  


Crowe's official inauguration into the Kingsglaive was celebrated at Libertus' place. It was supposed to be a quiet affair at the warnings of his neighbors, but he had assigned himself with the fact that after this party he would certainly be evicted.  
  
  
“Doesn’t matter, we gotta show you how we congratulate in Galahd, Crowe!”

  
"That's right! We're so proud of you, Crowe." Nyx slapped her hard on the back before making the room all cheer for her. She smiled awkwardly.  


It all seemed so surreal; here she was, congratulated by her new colleagues, her friends, her life completely changed. War still loomed over them, but they could _persevere_ , _win_.

  
In a quiet moment at the snacks table Libertus caught her, a soft look on his face, an even softer tone to his words. Crowe could sense he was getting teary, known him enough to know that he was a sappy drunk. She prepared herself for whatever he would have to say, rolling her eyes. He sniffled and smiled, a hiccup before he finally spoke:

 

"I'm proud of you, little sister."

 

"What?" _That_ she was not prepared for. She stared at him, confused, the hosting glaive only offering a smile and a shrug.  
  
  
Somewhere in her mind the first time she had been called those two words replayed, but that was for a ruse, that was just a quick reaction. There was no need for him to call her it now. This was _different_.  

 

"Wait, you two are related?" Pelna asked with a grin, sensing Crowe could be riled up for fun if he pushed the question despite knowing the truth.

 

"We're not." Crowe paired her mean mug paired with crossed arms for a some seconds before breaking into a wide smile, causing laughter all around. She put down her glass on the table and slapped Libertus hard on his arm.

"Excuse me, gotta use the toilet." Nonchalantly Crowe made her way from the crowded party to the quiet solitude of the bathroom. She locked the door and sat on the edge of the bathtub, music and loud voices still audible. Tears were welling up in her eyes; she was smiling, a smile that felt like it stretched for miles. _Little sister?_   
  
  
It was weird to be called little sister, or even _sister_ , anything that alluded to family, to _having_ one and _being_ in one.   
  
  
  
It warmed her heart more than she thought possible. 


End file.
